Odds and Ends
by kiuna'yukina
Summary: Precisely what the title says. Bits and pieces, and sometimes, maybe even full one-shots focusing on KyouyaxHaruhi. #10: "Pushing Up Daisies."
1. Seeing

**Author's Note: **Okay, most definitely not what I had written on my profile… But anyway, like I like to say,

_**Because when sudden muse strikes, there's no where to run.**_

Haha. That could be my catch-phrase or something, sort of like "Believe it!" or "Dattebayo!" (cough) Oh, right. Wrong fandom, sorry. Anyway, I think I'm going to make this into a collection of short… things, don't know what to call them, really, revolving around Ouran's cutest couple. KyouHaru, of course. Partly inspired by **Itsu Made Mou**, by _Yue Guang Kuroneko_. Wonderful story, I love the author. Highest recommends!

Seriously, three fics in one night?? I'm on a roll here! (grin) Here's to hoping I don't fall off.

**Disclaimer: **Ouran is not mine… Because if it were, Haruhi would most definitely _not_ end up with Tamaki. That is just wrong. For me, at least. XP

* * *

**Prompt:** "She never could remember what she saw in him."

**Word Count:** 100

She never could remember what she saw in him.

He wasn't as cute as Hunny, as funny as the twins, as charming as Tamaki, or as alluring as Mori. He was always just… him. Sauntering around every corner, keeping a watchful eye over each and every designator, minding all finances and business transactions.

He wasn't the tallest of the host club members, nor was he the smartest. But he was always the most practical, and for Haruhi, that was what mattered.

Besides, it didn't hurt that she thought glasses were _hot._

* * *

Short, because I kind of dared myself to finally do one with a word limit. Hope you liked it all the same.

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	2. Photographs

**Author's Note: **And here's the second one! I'm really glad most of you said you liked the first one! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't mine, _sadly._

* * *

**Prompt:** "He never seemed to appear in pictures."

**Word Count:** 100

He was always promoting some merchandise or another, magazines, collectibles, limited edition stickers… But one day, Haruhi noticed that he was never in them. So she decided to ask him.

"Kyouya-sempai, how come you're never in pictures?"

He merely looked her over with a glint in his eyes, promising an interesting answer at the very least. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he gave a wry smile and replied, "Why the sudden interest, Haruhi? Are you perhaps proclaiming your undying love and devotion for me?"

Blushing, she turned away. She never asked him that question again.

* * *

We-ell.. Not my best, I think, this one came up when I noticed that Kyouya really makes himself scarce in photographs..

Hope you like it!

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	3. Sleep

**Author's Note: **Third one up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own Ouran! I'm a _girl_ named Hatori Bisco. _Really._

* * *

**Prompt: **"He secretly liked watching her sleep."

**Word Count: **150

Ootori Kyouya is anything _but_ an idle man. And yet, human as he is, he too has his moments of ill-productivity. Call it distractedness, if you will.

Sometimes he fancies himself indulging in his favorite pastime. Although quite unprofitable, it _is_ quiet and calming, _two very fine points that define an Ootori activity_¸ and is therefore not without its own merits.

Yes, those precious moments came few and far in between, but when they came, they were instantly the highlight of his otherwise _dull_, yet productive day.

Soft, luscious brown strands that he loved running his fingers through; eyes the warm shade of chocolate, momentarily hidden underneath closed eyelids. Slow, relaxed breaths coming from that tiny red mouth…

She would wake up soon, and the silence would fade into meaningful chatter, and yes, he loved gazing into those wonderfully bright eyes; but _indeed_, Kyouya found Haruhi most intriguing whilst asleep.

* * *

And I _completely_ forewent the word limit there… Bah.

Not my best, I think, but enjoy all the same. XD

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	4. Understood

**Author's Note: **Thanks guys! I'm really happy that some of you still like this!

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't mine, because I can't draw to save my life. _So there._

* * *

**Prompt: **"Because words were never needed; because it was always understood."

**Word Count: **150

It always amazed her how they could seem to talk without really speaking. A fleeting touch, or a meeting of eyes was far often more than enough.

Granted, theirs was a subtle, almost non-physical relationship; he didn't fawn over her as Tamaki did, he _never_ clung to her like the twins were prone to doing, and he never,_ ever_ glomped or pounced on her like Hunny seemed to enjoy.

But he always made it a point to show affection, even in the simplest of ways. A small, genuinely caring smile; a warm cup of commoner coffee; sometimes even just a reassuring hug while waiting out a storm.

For they both weren't very verbal people, and they preferred actions to mere words.

He had yet to say, "I love you", but she didn't mind.

Because from the beginning, words were never needed.

Because theirs was a love, that was always understood.

* * *

Yeah, decided to stick to the 150 word limit there.. Haha.

Damn, am I losing my touch?

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	5. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **Ouran is mine, because I _so_ made Tamaki/Haruhi canon… (no offense TamaHaru fans!)

* * *

**Prompt: **Ghosts

**Word Count: **100

She was a rational person, a religious one, in fact; raised knowing about the presence of ghosts, but being Haruhi, she wasn't the least bit afraid of them.

Or so she'd like to think.

Darkness and shadows were just normal occurrences to her, for when do they come if not at night? And she just _loved_ staying up and relishing the silence. With lamps and lights and candles burning, of course.

But at nights when a blackout suddenly happens, or the light bulbs just fail, Kyouya abruptly finds himself with an unexpected warmth at his side.

_And he's not complaining._

* * *

Written in the dead of the night, with my own skin crawling because of the spookies. XP

Aaaand I'm back to 100! Can I keep it..?

_**All mah love,**_

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	6. Perfection

**Author's Note: **Whew, I've been gone a while! Blame my cousin's computer not liking my beautiful ext. hard-drive… Aaaaanyway, thanks for all the support! I hope people are still enjoying these!

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't mine, _because I said so._

* * *

**Prompt: **Perfection

**Word Count: **100

He was looking for the perfect woman.

Years ago, he could remember his mother telling him that a perfect man always would belong with a perfect woman. And so he strived to be perfect, so that he would deserve perfection as well.

Which is why he found himself surprisingly confused at present, because he had absolutely no idea just what perfection really was.

Was it beauty? Or intelligence? Wealth? Power? Or all these put together?

Looking into Haruhi's shining eyes, and feeling the warmth of her hand, Kyouya finally realized that perfection wasn't simply a thing, it was a _feeling._

* * *

_Yes! _I am so back to the original word count! I never knew it really was quite hard to keep up with limits, you know?

Enjoy!

**Love, Kiuna'yukina**


	7. Tissue Paper

**Author's Note: **Aaaand I'm back from the dead! X3

_No, not really.. _Anyway, I'm really sorry for the long absence, I've just started college and the whirlwind still hasn't died down. Expect updates to be sporadic for now, because I apparently entered one of the hardest college courses there is in this planet. T-T Still hope you guys are interested in these.

Anyway, as a thank you and to make up for the wait, I'll be posting two of these today. XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** -frantically checks through stacks of paper- Nope, still not mine. X3

* * *

**Word Count: **120

Tissue Paper.

Everyday she swore he would be cutting down an entire rainforest by the morrow. He always just smiled, with that amused glint in his eyes, and tried to placate her by promising he would order a brand new forest to be planted somewhere along the Amazon before the day was even out.

She would frown, and then sigh, knowing there would be no changing his habits no matter how much she argued. It was the one fault she found in him, the only fault he didn't mind having. And as he kissed her goodbye and went on to work, she couldn't help but feel guilty about all the rolls of tissue paper her husband was using up everyday.

_Rich bastard._

* * *

No idea what he does with them. Never thought that far. XP

Just heard my cousin blowing his nose (rather loudly) and -poof!- came the idea! XD

Aaaand now I'm at 120. Oh well…

**_Love, kiuna'yukina_**


	8. ManCooks

**Author's Note:** As promised, here's update no. 2 for today! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **-taps fingers on desk while waiting for lawyer's call- Nope, STILL not mine yet. X3

* * *

**Prompt: **"The best cooks in the world are _men_."

**Word Count:** 135

Contrary to popular belief, Kyouya Ootori wasn't good at everything. For all his smarts, experience and good taste, one thing remained true.

He was a _horrible _cook.

That never discouraged him though, and Haruhi had begun to rue the days her husband had enough free time to actually take over the preparation of their meals.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings though, so she always sat through the whole course, nibbling delicately, taking small bites of everything here and there.

That seemed to satisfy him well enough, and when he went back into the kitchen to see about dessert, Haruhi promptly dumped the rest of the food into a bowl strategically placed near the foot of her chair.

She loved him alright, but that didn't mean she was willing to die of food poisoning.

* * *

I really am horrible at sticking to limits and such.. X3

Because I am an exuberant feminist who just cannot say nothing when men are placed above women. XP

**_Love, kiuna'yukina_**

**_PS. _**Oooh, accepting requests by the way. XD


	9. Mascara

I am a failure. XP I made this a few weeks ago, but was on the fritz.

The sem's almost over, but I have summer school. o_o

..I'm not really back from the dead. Just wanted to do _something _to redeem myself. That I hope this does. :D

I have disregarded word count for this one.

* * *

**Prompt: **"In which the girl defeats the genius, just because she's cool like that."

**Word Count: **207**  
**

Contrary to popular belief, Haruhi was not a complete tomboy.

In fact, she actually liked being girly at times. For example, she never left the house without putting on mascara. She never applied anything else, but things would always go wrong if her lashes did not have that one-two coating of charcoal on them.

Of course, Kyouya mentioning that he liked smoky eyes had absolutely _nothing_ to do with anything.

On the other hand, geniuses have their _not-so-_hidden secrets.

Kyouya observed that whenever his wife applied mascara, her tiny pink mouth would open just so, and she would look absolutely adorable.

Not to mention vulnerable.

So he would bend down for a quick kiss, then be out the door a moment after, relishing the look of surprise on Haruhi's face.

It was routine, but then again he never saw Haruhi smile knowingly at him afterwards, and continue applying her much loved mascara, mouth now closed.

* * *

I kinda like this one. :D

I hope you enjoyed it!

**_Love, kiuna'yukina_**


	10. Pushing Up Daisies

I was cleaning up my laptop when I found this lying around in my scraps. Read it over again and thought, "hey, I don't write so bad after all!**" **Felt like it merited posting since I haven't posted anything in a long, long while.

* * *

**First completed:** June 19, 2011

**Word Count: **333

Contrary to popular belief, even Haruhi felt insecure at times. Whenever these short but noticeable moods cropped up, she liked riding them out alone, hiding beneath one of the academy's many large and leafy trees.

On one such day, Kyouya found her lounging under the shade of a particularly isolated, wizened tree. She was intensely focused on plucking the petals of a dandelion she was holding in one hand, murmuring under her breath while she did so.

"He loves me," _pluck _"He loves me not," _pluck_

And she continued to do so, without taking notice of him, until she had completely pulled off all the petals of the flower. It seems she had arrived at an unsatisfactory conclusion, for she promptly discarded the stem with a frown, and picked another flower from the clump on the ground.

Kyouya looked on with curious eyes and noticed the growing pile of stems haphazardly scattered around her. He couldn't help the soft snort that accompanied the unconscious raising of one eyebrow.

Before she decided to completely prune all the flowers in the vicinity, he decided he needed to do something.

"He loves me," _pluck _"He loves me not," _pluck _"He loves me," _pluck _

Only one petal left.

"He loves me not," Haruhi growls with an irritated tone, about to rip the last offending petal when-

"Don't worry, _I _love you."

She looks up, startled, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks, at Kyouya who is standing over her, looking down with an all-knowing smirk. He extends a hand, and she reaches out to grasp it, but before he pulls her up, he says reproachingly, "You didn't have to torture the poor flowers just to know how I feel about you. You were _*ahem* _barking up the wrong tree."

At this she narrows her eyes at him and stands up herself, but before she can storm away, he pulls her back into a warm embrace.

"Besides, Dandelions always have an even number of petals. Didn't you know that?"

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. Lame lame cheesy lame. Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
